RC
RC Car, or simply RC for short, is Andy's remote control toy car that appears in Toy Story series. RC can move on his own. However, once someone takes a hold of his remote, he loses control. He also can only communicate through a series of beeps and whirs, but the toys (specifically Mr. Potato Head) can understand him perfectly. Appearances Toy Story In the beginning of Toy Story, RC is used by Andy for taking Woodyfor a spin. Later, when Buzz Lightyear comes along, a jealous Woody tried to hide Buzz from Andy to ensure Andy would bring him to Pizza Planet and not Buzz. Inspired by the Magic 8-Ball that he accidentally hid behind the desk, Woody does the same to Buzz by bumping him with RC. Seeing RC though, Buzz dodges him, bringing about a chain reaction that gets him knocked out of the window. RC, having witnessed to these events, later informs Mr. Potato Head that Woody did this, and the toys begin to ambush Woody (RC prevents him from backing up), although once Andy comes back, they are forced to retreat. Later on, when Andy's family is moving, Woody and a reformed Buzz try to catch up to the moving truck while escaping Sid's dog Scud. Buzz initially makes it on, but he gets left behind after he helps Woody escape the dog. Looking for Andy's fastest toy in the boxes of toys in the moving truck, Woody quickly finds RC and drops him off the truck to retrieve Buzz. Woody drives RC to Buzz, who was hiding under a car from Scud, and drives him back. When the toys return, the onlooking toys, especially Mr. Potato Head, mistook Woody taking RC as him trying to dispose another toy, and Woody is met with a mob rallied by Mr. Potato Head and gets thrown off the truck, not believing he was saving Buzz. Woody is quickly picked up by RC, and Woody and Buzz begin to catch up to the truck, putting RC on Turbo to get closer. The other toys catch sight of Woody riding on RC with Buzz and learn Woody was telling the truth. They proceed to help the trio back on the truck via Slinky Dog to pull them aboard. But once Woody is in reach of Slinky, RC's batteries deplete and slows down to a stop, causing Slinky to outstretch and rebounds back into the truck. However, Buzz remembers Sid's toy rocket can get them to the truck; once Woody lights the rocket, Buzz holds onto Woody, who holds onto RC, keeping them down to Earth thanks to RC's aerodynamics, as they fly through traffic. Once they approach the truck, Woody manages to throw RC back inside and into Potato Head as he and Buzz take off into the air, finally catching up with Andy inside his family's minivan. Toy Story 2 Although Buzz had dropped RC's remote on the road once his batteries were depleted, Andy seemed to have found it or bought a new one, as he was seen once again controlling RC with it. RC was not seen again during the course of the movie, except briefly during the ending when the toys gathered around Wheezy as he sang You've Got a Friend in Me. Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, RC appears briefly in the home videos Mrs. Davis made using recordings of Andy playing with his toys. Later on, Woody comments that RC and toys like him might have been either given away, put in the attic, or sold in yard sales.Category:Characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Toys Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters